


Prompt 15: Quill

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [15]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Prompt 15, Quill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is a third year Gryffindor with a crush and struggling with transfiguration. It's a good thing his sort-of friend sixth year Slytherin Len got sick and tired of watching the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 15: Quill

**Author's Note:**

> I will be editing this at a later time to make it longer, probably more interactions during the actual lesson. Not sure when though.

With a sigh Barry tapped the desk with the tip of his quill. Transfiguration was interesting and all that but he couldn’t focus. Not like he was supposed to. Now if he had been sorted into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff he wouldn’t be having this problems since he wouldn’t be having classes with the SLytherins, but nope, he just had to be sorted into Gryffindor. Which meant basically every class he had to deal with the group of snakes. Now he didn’t hate any of them. Sure he didn’t get along with a lot of them but he did have a tentative almost friendship with the sixth year Leonard Snart and fourth year slytherin Lisa Snart. Leonard’s friend Mark could fall into that category too but that was it. Most his fellow Gryffindor’s thought he was mental for it but Barry just ignored it. Come on, he was a Gryffindor for a reason, why should he be afraid of them? Now back to the issue at hand. The problem for the third year lion was the fact that he had a crush on one of the snakes. Barry stretched his head just enough to get a look at the boy that was a few seats in front of him. Yep not only was it a snake but a boy too. Hartley Rathaway. A brilliant student with a snarky attitude. A soft sigh passed Barry’s lips as he slumped in his seat dejectedly. There was no way the other would be interested in him.

“Mr. Allen.” a voice broke him out of his thoughts. Startled the brunette almost fell out of his seat.

“Y-Yes Professor?”

“SInce you find the lesson so boring perhaps you’d like to demonstrate the spell?” Barry ignored the snickering of the Weasley twins.

“Well? Get to it.” Nervously Barry uttered the spell as he flicked his wand. It wasn’t a perfect transformation, but it wasn’t awful either. With a curt nod she went back to teaching.

~  
With class over Barry bolted out of the room and to the dining hall. When he got there he saw some of his friends. There was Caitlin and Cisco, two Ravenclaw students, and Eddie, the only real friend of his in Gryffindor.

“Hey guys.” he greeted with a sigh as he sat down.

“Hi Allen.” Eddie greeted in return, the other two in a heated debate.

“Both of you are wrong. If you add Newt spleen to the potion it would cause the effects of the potion to reverse so instead of having a strong sleeping draught you are awake for the next three days.” Barry informed.

“How would you know this?” Cisco demanded.

“It _was_ a hypothesis.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” a blonde girl asked as she neared. Felicity Smoak was another Ravenclaw who happened to be dating the Gryffindor quidditch captain Oliver Queen.

“It means he tested it out.” Cisco informed, which resulted in Barry being scolded by both girls.

“I swear Allen, you are probably the _only_ Gryffindor Snape actually likes.” Eddie groaned.

“I think he’s the only student Snape likes.” informed a new boy.

“Hi Oliver.” Barry greeted. Oliver gave a nod in greeting while wrapping an arm around Felicity’s waist.

“Isn’t that a scary thought? Snape _liking_ someone.” Cisco pretended to shutter.

“I highly doubt that. He probably hates me since I’m better at potions then his snakes are.” Barry replied, "I swear he has tried to break some of my vials before."

"Tried?" Oliver asked. Barry just gave an impish grin.

"I know my spells."

"Allen." A new voice broke in. Eddie and Oliver scowled at the teen standing there.

"Hi Len." Barry greeted easily. Len gave the group a once over, as though judging them before turning back to Barry.

"I require your assistance." He informed. Barry nodded.

"Okay, sure. Let me just grab my bag." He picked up the bag and waved to his friends, "See you later." With that he followed the older boy out.

"So what did you need help with?" Barry asked with a small smile. Len crossed his arms, glaring a little at the shorter boy.

"I am sick and tired of watching you fawn over Rathaway." Freezing for a moment his eyes widened, smile straining on his face.

"I-I don't know w-wh-"

"Save it Allen." Len interrupted, "You are top of almost all your classes, don't deny it I have heard the Ravenclaws complaining about it, but you struggle with transfiguration. I have taken the liberty of asking Rathaway to help you since he is top of the class. In turn you will help him with DADA. You will be meeting him in the empty classroom near the astronomy tower." Len's time stated arguing would not be an option.

“But Len h-”

“You better not finish that sentence with ‘he’s not gay.’”

“How would you know?”

“Are you kidding me?” groaned Len, “He’s made it perfectly clear.”

“R-really?”

“Yes. Now get going. You’ll be late for your first lesson.” Feeling more hopeful than he had in a long time Barry nodded as he ran off.

“You’re the best Len!” he shouted, earning both Len and himself stares, or in some cases glares. Barry couldn’t care less though as he made his way through the stone halls. Skidding to a stop in front of the door Barry adjusted his clothes before entering. Hartley was sitting there reading a book.

“Uh hey, hi.” Barry stuttered out. Blue eyes covered by a pair of glasses looked up.

“Barry right?” Hartley asked as he sat his book down.

“Y-Yeah.” He hoped his face wasn’t red. Hartley held out his hand in greetings.

“Hartley.” Shaking hands Barry tried not to freak out. A smirk crossed Hartley’s face.

“Hmm, Len mentioned you needed help. He never mentioned how cute you are.” Barry’s mind kind of short circuited at that.

“Well let’s get started.” Hartley pulled away to grab his wand which was a light tan. Fumbling a bit Barry managed to grab his ash and unicorn hair wand. Hartley nodded and they began the lesson.

~  
It had been three weeks since the lessons had began and Barry had been improving in transfiguration. Today was going to be the last time they meet. That was why as the lesson proceeded Barry began to steal his nerves. During the whole time Hartley made little comments here and there that made Barry think he was actually interested, but the other boy never did anything other than that. It was also hard to tell since the other was rude a lot as well. Snide remarks and mean comments, but Barry still liked him. So today Barry was going to do it.

“Are you in there Barry?” Hartley asked as he noticed the other getting distracted. SMiling Barry nodded.

“Yeah. I’m good.” Hartley glanced at the time.

“Well that’s time. That was our last lesson.”

“Are you free saturday?” Barry asked, watching Hartley from the corner of his eyes.

“Why? You don’t need my help anymore.” pointed out the other.

“I’m, uh, well you see erhmn.”

“Very articulate.” came the dry remark. Barry glared towards the boy.

“Oooo scary.”

“I’m trying to ask you out jerk!” Barry snapped. It was quiet but Barry refused to back down. He kept his gaze locked with the other’s as his face turned red. Hartley just looked at him impassively. Barry scoffed, finally breaking eye contact to leave, trying to ignore the pain of rejection. WHat else should he have expected.

“Okay.” Pausing to look back Hartley was smiling at him. It was a soft smile that caused Barry’s heart to flutter.

“O-Ok-kay. So,um, this weekend? The Hogsmeade trip?”

“Alright. It’s a date.” Hartley agreed. Beaming Barry left the room, only to burst out into a full run after rounding a corner. He flew past other students and into the dining hall where most students had ended up for dinner. Lisa pointed out Barry causing Len to turn. Barry knocked the older boy over, tackling him with a hug.

“You are the absolute best.” Barry informed as the Slytherin pushed him off.

“I take it _it_ went well?”

“Better than well.”

“What are you two talking about?” demanded Lisa.

“Later.” was all Barry would say, directing it to his other friends as well. Reluctantly the others didn’t push it, knowing Barry was good on his word. Feeling like he was flying Barry went to his table, large grin in place and looking forward for the weekend.


End file.
